The One Who Protects
by hisanachan
Summary: ONESHOT After a fight against a Hollow, Rukia feels as if she’s a burden to Ichigo. IchiXRuki


The One Who Protects

Pairing: IchiXRuki

Rating: T

Summary: ONESHOT After a fight against a Hollow, Rukia feels as if she's a burden to Ichigo. IchigoXRukia

--

**_A/N: Hello!! How's everyone's summer going? I'm absolutely having a blast with my math (I'm being forced by my parents to do it…which sucks cuz I absolutely HATE math) and my summer reading (have to take notes on four books and do an assignment on another…thankfully I'm done with two books but it's really annoying…and hard!!)… But I managed to get an oneshot in. Are you satisfied now, Red Princess-chan?! XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, which belongs to Kubo Tite. Which absolutely sucks but that's life. And no one ever said life was fair._**

--

"Ichigo! You idiot! Why did you do that?! I've gotten my powers back; why did you interfere in that fight?! I was capable of that!" Kuchiki Rukia admonished her companion. He had interfered in her fight against a Hollow, getting hurt pretty badly. Her companion groaned in irritation and winced in pain.

"Shut up, Rukia." Kurosaki Ichigo laughed awkwardly. "You're my friend, and I want to protect my friends. No, I want to protect everyone."

Rukia scoffed. "Not in that condition, you can't. Let's go to Inoue's; she can heal you better than I can with my kidou." She helped Ichigo walk down the street before murmuring another "Idiot."

--

Inoue Orihime opened the door to her apartment and screamed in shock. "Kurosaki-kun!! Hurry up; come on in!" After ushering in the two, she called, "Shun'o! Ayame!" At her call, the two little fairies began healing Ichigo's wounds. Then, she left with a short "I'll be back," to get a glass of water for the healing patient.

Meanwhile, Rukia had snuck away onto the roof. Since it was cold, she wrapped her arms around her legs, which were drawn to her chest. Lowering her head to her knees, she thought, _'I'm always a burden to Ichigo. He's always getting hurt because of me. I hate it. I really do…'_ A tear trickled down her cheek. With that lone tear, the rest of the tears came.

A Kuchiki lady always has to keep her emotions in check. Rukia was no exception. Normally, she could hide her sadness very well. But today, Rukia let go and broke down. Besides, no one else was around… or so she thought.

Ichigo watched from the roof door. His amber eyes were hidden behind his orange locks. _'Rukia… why is she crying? I can't watch this at all. I love her; that's why I want to protect her from everything… including her own tears.' _With that last thought, he opened the door silently and quickly went to Rukia's side. Wrapping his arms around her shaking frame, Ichigo whispered, "What's wrong, Rukia?"

Rukia stiffened in Ichigo's arms. But she heard the concern and love in his voice. "…I'm a…burden…to you, aren't I? I'm always being saved by you, and you always get hurt one way or the other while protecting someone as worthless as me!!" She buried her face in Ichigo's jacket.

Gently shifting Rukia so she sat in his lap, Ichigo said quietly, "Rukia, you're never a burden to me. Never were, and never will be. And you're not worthless! Who's feeding you that shit, the old geezers at Soul Society?" Ichigo growled with menace and hatred. Continuing to hold Rukia gently, he continued, "Look, you idiot. I told you about Mom, right? How she was the center of our universe, how I loved her so much that I wanted to protect her from every little stupid thing. Well, Rukia, like I wanted to protect Mom from everything, I want to protect you from everything. Rukia, you idiot, I love you! Can't you see that?

"I've always wanted to protect the ones most precious to me, and you know that more than anyone. Dad told me once that my name meant 'the one who protects.' When I heard that, I wanted to protect Mom because she was so important to me. But look at what happened. Mom got killed, and part of me died with her. But you came and brought that part of me back to life. You weren't that shinigami who just helped me save my family and myself. You became the center of my universe, and…I love you with… my whole being. Rukia, you're the one I want to protect most of all. I love you."

Rukia's heart thumped heavily like a funeral drum. _'Ichigo...loves me? No joke?'_ "…I love you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo lifted her chin with a finger and wiped away her tears with a thumb. "Idiot." With that, he held her to his chest protectively, tightly, lovingly under the starry sky, gently falling snowflakes dancing around them. He never felt so happy in his life after his mother's death. And as he gazed into starry horizon, Ichigo felt that the twinkling stars were his mother's loving smile, radiating happiness for her only son.

And Rukia? Rukia felt…protected. Of course, she felt protected when she was with Renji, Byakuya, and the rest of the shinigamis at Soul Society, but Rukia never felt more protected as she did at that moment, lying in Ichigo's arms. She never would have to worry about not being protected…because Ichigo will always be there. Ichigo is an idiot, but he's her idiot. Ichigo's a strawberry, but he's her strawberry. Ichigo is a jerk, but he's her one and only love. And most of all, he's an over-protective fool, but that's fine with Rukia because Ichigo is "the one who protects."

--

**A/N: well, I changed the ending around a bit from my original so I'm not sure how I turned out…so it's up to you guys! Please leave a review with your feedback! Oh, and check out my poll!**

**Love always  
hisanachan**


End file.
